


Aura

by TheMocha



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lore Exploration, Lore fuckery, Not Beta Read, author is very obviously a killer main, benedick doesnt actually get a speaking role lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMocha/pseuds/TheMocha
Summary: “What’s that?”“Hm?”





	Aura

“What’s that?”

“Hm?”

“That- that thing.” Squinting, they tilted their head a little, examining the form. The border was a solid yellow line, shaped like a human, working on something. The inside, a slightly translucent yellow, was almost squirming, writhing and shimmering in unpredictable patterns.

“Oh- we call that an Aura. Don’t mention it around Baker, lest he trap you in a lecture- death is not an escape and all that.” 

While the other survivor was going off about Benedict, they watched as the human shape fiddled around a bit, wiping sweat off their brow and resting their hands on their hips in a way that was so casual and so strange in a place like this. 

“Why would there be someone out there? They look like a survivor, but so far from the fire…”

She put her fist up to her chin in a thinking, contemplative way, peering in the direction their eyes were fixated to.

“Well you did say that it was yellow, right?” 

Actually, no, they didn’t, but they nodded anyway.

“Then it’s a survivor. One of the Entity’s rules, you see.”

“But, the distance-”

“The Entity doesn’t care about arbitrary values such as ‘the distance’ or ‘the fire’.” She looked away now, fiddling with a bandage wrapped loosely around her wrist. “Just when you think you’ve got everything figured out, everything changes and you’ve got only yourself to rely on to figure out what the new rules are, and where the old ones went.” She was pulling the bandage now, twisting it in complicated loops. Her face was contorted, pulled into some painful expression.

There was a minute or two of neutral silence, neither of the two people wanting to disturb the other. So they watched as people came and went, dipping sporadically in and out of their radius.

Finally, they spoke up.

“Does the fire ever change?”

Her wrist looked red, and the bandage was sitting in tatters at her feet. This time, she looked genuinely thoughtful, as if it was something she had never been asked before.

“I can't honestly tell you. The fire was here long before I, or any of the others were. It was here before the survivor from the previous generation was.” Fiddling now with a scuffed key attached to a ring around her neck, she continued. “We all have our theories though. Some think the Entity made it, I personally think it was survivor made, like the hatch. Others believe that turning on generators fuels it.” Another pause. “But no, the fire has never changed.”

They waited and watched, thinking. “So does that mean the survivors over there have their own fire?” 

She shrugged, and stood up. “Could be. Or maybe a lapse into the past, flash from the future. You never know. Let's just wish them goodbye.” 

Brushing off the various bits of foliage that were clinging, they gave a brief wave towards the aura and set off. 

Returning to the fire was more refreshing than it had any right to be.


End file.
